Of Underwear And Perverts
by Akane7Uzumaki
Summary: COMPLETE. Ranma starts developing "thoughts" about Akane... And her underwear seems to always end up in his possession somehow... this story has some pervert moments but i don't think it should be rated M if you desagree let me know


_Disclaimer: The Anime, the characters and everything you recognise doesn't belong to us _

**Of Underwear And Perverts **

"AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, waking from his dream, covered in cold sweat. He cleaned his forehead and decided to get up. He didn't wanted to go back to sleep and risk to have the same dream again, he jumped out the window and climbed to the roof.

The sky was clean and shining stars could be seen. Although he tried hard to forget his dream he could not. He then decided to go to Akane's room, just to be sure she was ok.

He easily went down the roof, and, trying to be as quiet as possible, he opened the window and entered her room.

Akane was sleeping peacefully.

"Ranma…." she whispered in her sleep. Ranma blushed. Akane was dreaming about him? She was having a dream with him in it?!!!

"LET GO OF P-CHAN!!..." she said making Ranma fall back (anime style). Quickly his blush of embarecement turned into one of anger, 'I'm gonna kill Ryoga as soon as I see him' he thought while sitting on the floor beside Akane's bed. Of course he would be as good as dead if caught. But as usual she would only wake up with an earth quake or if he did something stupid like kissing her, which he wouldn't, take advantage of a sleeping girl like that… 'Oh my god! I'm turning into Kuno!'

"Get out of my room you pervert!!!" Akane yelled, awaking Ranma from his daydreaming. Ranma got up as quickly as he could trying to run away and at the same time find a plausible excuse. In the meanwhile Akane was still lying down, taking the risk of losing his precious head Ranma approached the bed, noticing that Akane was still sleeping.

"I just can't believe it! She even tries to kill me in her sleep! Man she's uncute" it was then that Akane grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her, hugging him. Ranma vainly tried to maintain balance; he fell on top of her.

"Ranma…" she whispered into his hear, a smile on her face. 'WHAT the hell is she dreaming about??!!' Ranma asked himself blushing deeply.

Ranma tried to get free from her embrace, but each time he made a move, Akane moaned in protest like saying: " get free and I'll awake". Which was something Ranma definitely didn't want to happen, so he patiently decided to wait for her to let go of him, at least until he could think of something better.

Although time was passing by, Ranma's heart wouldn't slow down, he could hear and feel Akane's breath. If he didn't found a way of getting out of her embrace he would end up doing something he would later regret.

As if his situation wasn't bad enough Akane decided to pet Ranma's back, which made Ranma tremble head to toe, and blush even more, Ranma could hear his blood on his hears with such intensity, that he was afraid that Akane could hear it too.

"A…Akane?!!" He whispered, not knowing what else to do. Maybe if he asked her to release him she would.

"Please Akane" he begged, but she didn't even move. He turned his head and found himself face to face with her, their lips about to touch. 'she looks so cute when she's not beating me to death', then another thought occurred 'I'm not gonna do it… I'm not gonna do it… I'm not gonna …………… Kiss her'

When Ranma was about to touch her lips with his she opened her eyes.

"Ranma you pervert!!!!"

****************************************Next****Day***********************************************

Ranma looked up and saw Happosai flying over his head, giving the usual victory squeaks. He then saw a pair of panties fall from the overly full stealing bag right into his face. He picked them while screaming:

"GET BACK HERE FREAK" he then took a good look at the silk panties in his hands "aren't these Akane's?" Suddenly a huge Panda is behind him with a cart board where is written: "How does he know their Akane's? Has he turned into the master? As she given them to him as a souvenir from their eloping moments?"

Akane arrived from school and before taking her bath she went to get clean clothes and undies. Her favourite were missing.

****************Kitchen********************************************************************************

Ranma was sitting by the table while Kasumi made dinner.

"Kasumi!" Akane called as she approached "have you seen my silk panties?"

"Oh my!" Kasumi started "they must be for washing…"

"I hope so……………. Their my favourite…………" suddenly Ranma called her.

"Akane!!!"

"What are you doing here, listening to our PRIVATE talk, you pervert…."

"If it was so private you should have seen if there was someone else in the kitchen before you started talking about your silk undies, besides I wasn't listening…"

"If you weren't listening how do you know the details you pervert?" and before he could say something else Akane threw a pan at his head

Akane then went to take her relaxing bath. Her Ranma free bath.

"that tomboy! Who does she think she is…..?" Ranma entered the bathroom and started to undress in silence, still fuming. He heard a noise and as he turned his head he saw a hand opening the tub door. He suddenly jumped to the sealing forgetting his shirt on the floor.

Akane looked at the shirt and continued walking dismissing her thoughts.

***********************************************kitchen**********************************************

"Akane" Kasumi called "have you seen Ranma? He went to take a bath…"

'I knew it' she thought ' I knew that shirt wasn't there when I arrived…'

******************************The****Next****Week*************************************************

Ranma was sitting on his bed looking at Akane's silk panties. As brave as he was, he didn't have the guts to approach Akane and give her the panties. He didn't have a death wish.

He sat there observing the light pattern on the silky material. It was soft. Was her skin softer? Did that soft material tickle her beautiful skin the same way it was now tickling his calloused fingers? Without realising it, Ranma took the soft material to his face, smelling it.

'It smells like Akane' he thought 'OH….MY….GOD… I'm smelling Akane's underwear, what am I thinking?' And then suddenly:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT…. I'M TURNING INTO THE FREAK………..….."

"Ranma!" He heard her voice calling and as she was opening the door he hid the panties under his pillow.

Akane entered the room "oh you're already awake" she then looked at him he was red as a tomato and looking at her in a weird way "Ranma, are you okay??......"

"AhAhaHa" Ranma started "of course I'm okay AhHAhA, let's go" and then ran out of the house leaving a confused Akane behind

**************************************Later************************************************************

Genma Saotome approached Akane as she was entering the garden after coming home from school.

"Akane, my dear. I am so proud of the two of you" he started and Akane wondered what was he talking about "I was so happy to find out that you and Ranma are eloping."

"Me and Ranma……………..eloping?" Genma ignored her speech and continued

"And my son, is so found of the souvenir you left him from your secret encounters"

"Souvenir?" Akane perplexly asked

"Oh yes! He stays all day looking at them, caressing them, with that distant look on his face. It's just so wonderful to see the two of you together at last."

"And what would that souvenir be?" Akane asked starting to get freaked out at Ranma's perverseness

"Oh! Your pink silk panties of course……."

"Oh! That souvenir…………" and after that she excused herself and went into the house to beat Ranma to death

Ranma was once again in his room thinking of a way to return Akane's panties to their rightful owner, or at least that was what he was telling himself.

In reality he was once again looking at her panties and thinking of her. Then it suddenly struck him. "Oh……My……..God! I'M SEXUALY ATRACKTED TO AKANE! SOMEONE JUST SHOOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He then started evoquing his new mantra in a whisper like voice: - Unsexy! Uncute! Tomboy! Unsexy! Uncute! Tomboy! Unsexy! Uncute! Tomboy! Unsexy! Uncute! Tomboy!...............................................................

Akane bursted into Ranma's room taking him by surprise and caught him dreamly looking at her undies.

"RANMAAAAAAAAAA YOU PERVERT" She yelled "HOW DARE YOU????!!!! FIRST YOU ENTER MY ROOM WHILE I'M SLEEPING WITH THE INTENT OF KISS ME IN MY SLEEP, THEN YOU SPYED MY BATH AND NOW…. NOW YOU STEAL MY FAVORITE PANTIES………………… I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I EXPECTED IT FROM ANYONE BUT YOU …………. YOU………….. YOU CLOSET PERVERT………………." Akane stopped yelling at Ranma so that she could breath. Suddenly Ranma left his dreamlike state asking

"Akane... were you saying something?" after she heard this Akane punched Ranma making him fly out the window and fall into the pound with her panties still clutched in his left hand.

**********************************At****School*********************************************************

Akane was walking with her friends.

"Akane did you get mad at Ranma again?" one of them asked. All they could see was a blue scary like aura growing from her body.

"Me?" Akane asked "What reasons would I have to be mad at Ranma, THE PERVERT?" all her friends did was back away little step by little step.

"Akane looks mad" Hiroshi pointed out

"What did you do this time?" Daisuke asked

"Why is it that when something less nice happens to that cute, sexy girl, everybody assumes it was me?" he then noticed his two friends looking at him in awe "what?"

"What did you just say?"

"It wasn't my fault?"

"No." Daisuke said a knowing smile on his face "after. What did you called her?"

"Uncute? Unsexy ? girl?"

"No you didn't…………"

"Yes I did"

"No, you called Akane Tendo, your fiancée: that cute, sexy girl"

"I did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not………………."

"Did to"

"and what if I did? Like you said she is mine, MY CUTE AND SEXY FIANCEE" he ended up yelling. Then he covered his mouth and left running.

"Oh my god" Hiroshi said "you think it was another potion?"

"Not really" Daisuke answered "have you ever taken a good look at Akane Tendo? Besides they live together. Who knows what they do on those nights all by themselves…"

"Lucky Guy"

"What is he? A dog?"

"Why?"

"Lucky Guy! That's a name worthy of a dog……………….."

In a corner of the school, refusing to talk to anyone Ranma muttered:

"what am I saying? I must be really losing it………….." and then his newly found mantra "Uncute! Unsexy! Tomboy!"

Suddenly he saw Happosai running away from a bunch of girls.

"It's all his fault! That FREAK!" and started running after him trying to stop him until someone hit him in the head with a broom.

"Akane! What was that for?" he asked

"I was just making sure you wouldn't keep the girls underwear the same way you did with mine?" around them the entire school started mumbling with rumours. Ranma's only reaction was to blush deeply.

"Oh Yah!" he started "and you! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BEST PIECE OF ASS IN TOWN YOU CAN TREAT PEOPLE AS YOU LIKE? WELL YOU CAN'T" And after saying this, still red with anger Ranma pulled Akane to him and kissed her right there in front of entire school. At first Ranma just kissed Akane with anger, but as he felt her soft lips in his, his mouth softened the kiss and he then started to give them little bites in order to make her mouth open a little more. He then trust his tongue into her mouth and started massaging it's interior with his tongue. It was only when one of them gave a pleasurable moan (he was not sure which) that Ranma remembered that they were in the middle of the School's yard and suddenly jumped back.

When departed both still mad at each other they turned their backs and run one to the contrary side of the other.

In the girls toilet Akane started cursing Ranma with all her might. While doing it she unknownlly grabbed the bench and started smashing things. When she came to herself she thanked the gods that toilet was an out of use one, or else she would have been in deep trouble. The toilet was completely smashed and all she could master was : "hoopsss! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! He shouldn't have done that, at least not in front of the entire School. How am I going to look at them now?"

Ranma was running down the street thinking about what had just happened. About how he had taken advantage of Akane, in front of everybody to boot.

His thoughts then shifted to the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way her soft but toned body had felt against his hard and muscled one…………….

When he came back to his mind he was at the Tendo's home doors. He got inside without being seen and locked himself in the room he shared with his father.

Nor he nor Akane came down to dinner, afraid to face each other, so soon after the morning events.

The next day Nabiki pulled Kuno apart, because she had once more found a way of getting money out of him, once again at the expense of her younger sister.

"Kuno baby, I have found a way of getting rid of that depression of yours" she said

"How can you say that Nabiki Tendo?" Kuno started with the usual rampage "How can you know how I feel after seeing that vile creature, that beast, Ranma Saotome, put his disgusting hands and lips on my beloved Akane?"

"So That means you don't want to get your hands in Akane's underwear?"

"What is this I hear? Is it an angel coming to reward me for my courage? But how can I accept such prize? Is it not a trap from that vile creature?"

"No, it's just me trying to make money" Kuno just continued talking ignoring her

"Shall I accept this gift from heavens? The underclothes of my sweet Akane?"

"So, you want them or not?"

"How much?" he finally asked taking money from his hakata

"2000n yen each?"

"Each?"

"Each pair………." Kuno's only reaction was to fall back with a nosebleed

**************************Meanwhile in Ranma's Room****************************************************

Maybe I should leave the room today. No, she's still mad at me I can tell. I can't leave, if I do someone will comment and then our parents will make us get married, which wouldn't be so bad if Akane didn't insist on beating me into a bloody pulp everyday.

But then again she may want to talk about it, without hitting me.

Nah, she lives for it………….

I'll just stay here. It's safer…………………………

Besides if I go out I'll probably just kiss her again so I'll just stay here on my comfy futon, until the day someone will realise I'm missing for too long and drag me out, so I can do or say something stupid again, and I'll run and lock myself in here.

************************************** Meanwhile in Akane's room*****************************************

"I can't believe he didn't go to school today. That jerk. Left me to face the questioning and rumouring mob just by myself."

"Oh well! I have just finished my bath so I'll just get dressed and………" Akane stopped when she opened her underwear drawer and found it empty. "Ranma, the pervert strikes once again. He's so dead."

Akane clad only in a bath towel banged at Ranma's door.

"Ranma" she called "give it back!" in the room the poor boy just tried to disappear between his futon folds but as Akane kept knocking he just got up and opened the door. If it wasn't for his awesome control he would have turned into Kuno and started citating Shakespeare, out of madness, thinking he was REALLY going crazy he shut the door again. As Akane knocked once more he opened the door and she grabbed him by the shirt with her spare hand.

"Give them back" she demanded. Ranma took one hand to his boxer's pocket and took the panties he didn't have the nerve to return.

"Not those" she said in anger "those you can keep, only god knows what perversity you've done to them!!!!!"

"Did you just said that? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now just give my undies back!!!"

"But you just said I could keep them" he was really getting confused now. She then used both hands to hold his shirt and shake him.

"Give the undies you stole today back!!!" – Ranma lowered his look just in time to see Akane's towel slide down her body without her realizing it

"Akane, your boobs are sliding… I mean, your towel" she was now covering herself while yelling at him. Both blushing deeply. "Akane please don't get dressed,…. I mean…. Do …. Do get dressed…………."

***************************************The****Next****Day*********************************************

Ranma silently and submissively followed Akane to School next morning. 'if I keep my mouth shut I can't say anything wrong' Ranma thought while looking at Akane ' I Think…'

As if listening to Ranma's thoughts Akane took a peek at him and saw him look at her.

"What're you looking at?" She asked. Ranma's only answer was to turn his head to the side "answer me! Answer me you pervert!" It was then that Ranma lost his temper.

"You were the one that went into MY room, half naked, and now I'M THE PERVERT?"

"I wouldn't have, if you hadn't stole my panties"

"I didn't stole'em, and the ones in my possession were stolen by the freak!"

"And when you kissed me? Was it the freak too?"

"No! For that I'm claming temporary insanity, but don't worry IT won't happen again!"

"I know it won't" Akane said punching Ranma while all he thought was he had screwed once more "I won't allow it."

********************************************At****School***********************************************

Akane was talking with her friends when she heard a well known laugh. Kodachi's laugh. Then she heard a Chinese voice which tried (badly) to speak Japanese. Shampoo's voice. And just to complete the set a spatula was sent towards her. Ukyo's spatula.

'Of all days they just had to come today!' She thought while avoiding the other girl's attacks 'how am I going to fight without wearing any underwear?'

Shampoo gave a kick towards Akane's legs, who jumped, her skirt was lifted by the wind and she hurried to pull it down. Kodachi and Ukyo took advantage of Akane's distraction and lounged at her. Ranma, that had been watching the all time went in Akane's defence.

"Go away" Akane said "I don't need your help!"

"Oh no?" Ranma asked "does that mean you want to fight without underwear?" then the other 3 girls simultaneous said:

Kodachi: "Ranma my darling, why do you protect that witch, Akane Tendo?"

Ukyo: "Ranma, Why? Aren't I the cute fiancée?"

Shampoo: "ayaaaa! Ranma don't kiss Akane because liking her, right? Akane do potion for Ranma like her?"

"it's not like that" Ranma said "I don't like her or anything"

"you want him?!" Akane said. And then as she pushed Ranma towards the girls "you can have him!!!" the 3 girls then started pushing Ranma towards them, yelling: "he's mine"

"No! he's mine"

"No! Ranma belongs Shampoo"

In the meanwhile Akane had succeeded in escaping the girls' wrath and unsuspectingly run home still clutching her skirt down.

*******************************************Home******************************************************

"Akane!" Kasumi called "why are you home so early?"

"Well….." Akane started "I don't feel so good……………" and then she continued walking

"Oh my! I'm very glad that you're not mad at Nabiki"

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"Because of the underwear selling , of course…."

"It was Nabiki????????????"

"You didn't knew?"

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL HER!!!!"

"Oh My! I think I should make some soup"

**************************************Later************************************************************

Ranma arrived home and immediately went to Akane's room to demand an apology for what happened that afternoon.

"I DEMAND AN APPOLOGY" he said "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LEAVE ME THERE TO BE EATEN BY THE LIONS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE TRAUMA I SUFFERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AS I SAID I DEMAND AN APPOLOGY!"

"Sorry" Akane said blushing

"AND ONCE AND FOR ALL I DIDN'T ……………….What did you say?"

"Sorry!"

"It was easier than I thought"

"And I know it wasn't you"

"You do?"

"It was Nabiki…. She sold them to Kuno" Ranma just stared at Akane while thinking: ' I'm so going to beat him up' "I'm sorry I accused you without proof, and I shouldn't have left you there with those hyenas, and yadda yadda yadda"

"You're being soooo convincing" he said abusing in sarcasm

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Akane asked. Ranma seeing they were about to start fighting again did the only thing he could to shut her up. He kissed her.

"I thought you weren't going to do that again" she said, and before she could argue with him Ranma kissed her again

"I thought you wouldn't allow it" Ranma kissed her

"I'm so kil………." he kissed her again, and so on until she had long forgotten she was mad at him, and then he kissed her again just because he felt like it.

It was dinner time and everybody was there except Akane. They had all started eating half hour ago, Akane had said she had a school work to do at a friend's house. They didn't even hear the door open. They only realised her presence after she had punched Ranma.

"what was that for?" he asked

"Payback…" she answered after sitting down

"Payback for what?" Ranma asked as the rest of the present people left the room

"This afternoon…."

"Well, you wouldn't shut up…"

"So, you kiss everybody you want to shut up?"

"I…"

"Even Kuno?"

"Just shut up…………"

"If you want me to shut up that bad why don't you kiss me?"

"I will if you don't"

"I won't"

"Don't kid yourself thinking I won't"

"What are you waiting for?"

"If you wan't me to kiss you that bad why don't you admit that you love me?"

"Well I do. you're the one that's in denial"

"I'm not. If you say you love me why do you go to Dr. Tofu's that much?"

"He's a doctor. I get injured a lot."

"Fine. Then you won't mind making our relationship public"

"What relationship?"

"The one that starts now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, you didn't say it yet…"

"What?"

"If you don't say it there will be no relationship"

"Fine. I love you" he said pouting

"Say it like you mean it" he then made a straight face

"Akane Tendo, I LOVE YOU, would you have a serious relationship with me?"

"No"

"N….No?!" Ranma passed out

"Ranma, Ranma, wake up…. I was kidding……………"

*****************************10****years****Later*******************************************************

It was Ranma's and Akane's 7 years anniversary and they had just sent everybody away, and sat watching the tape their fathers had given them. They were glad the children were away that evening. The tape contained the fight of 10 years ago when they had started dating. They couldn't believe their father's had really recorded it.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it XD**

_this story was made by me and a friend of mine, TinkerBell, from we did this when we were really young and it was our first fanfic ever so if you're planing on leaving a review be nice ok? ^-^ _


End file.
